Temptation
by xBlackSwanx
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qu'un abstinent après tout ? Un faible qui cède à la tentation de se refuser un plaisir."


Il m'aura fallu presque 1 an pour publier cet OS. Et oui c'est bien long !

Je ne donne aucune indication et vous laisse simplement découvrir...

Si vous avez la moindre remarque ou question je serais ravie de vous répondre.

**/!\ Nouvelle note en fin de page ! /!\**

* * *

~Nina Simone-Feeling good~

.

.

Une fois la porte franchise ma raison s'est sûrement envolée, mais je sais que ne regretterai rien…

.

Adossé contre un mur au fond de la salle, j'attends. Etant en milieu de semaine l'endroit est bien moins fréquenté que certains autres soirs.

_Les « époux modèles » sont bien sagement à leur domicile avec leur petite famille…_

Voulant me distraire un peu l'esprit, j'observe ce qui m'entoure. Même si je connais à présent ce lieu par cœur.

Quelques personnes se tiennent au large comptoir en bois proche de moi, ils lorgnent sur le fond de la salle tout en ingurgitant encore et encore toutes sortes de liquides alcoolisés. L'espace d'un instant j'eu l'envie, même inutile, de goûter une de ces boissons.

Tous les autres profitent du spectacle offert à leurs yeux confortablement installés sur les divers sièges en cuir présents, avec eux aussi un verre à la main. Peu dialoguaient, chacun ayant son intention tournée vers quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.

_En même temps ce n'était pas le genre de lieu propice à l'échange._

L'éclairage tamisé et la décoration simple et quelque peu ancienne confèrent à la salle une atmosphère intime et suave. A chacune de mes venues je me laisse emporter par cette ambiance si particulière que j'apprécie malgré tout.

Les effluves d'alcool et de tabac emplissent l'air tandis que les odeurs humaines de toutes sortes me frappent ostensiblement. Ne supportant plus ce mélange, fétide pour ceux de ma condition, je stoppe ma respiration. J'en profite aussi pour canaliser les pensées voulant pénétrer mon esprit, elles sont peu nombreuses mais au vu du contenu de la plupart c'est préférable.

Un vampire, voilà ce que je suis. Et ce n'est pas évident au quotidien, surtout au contact d'humains. Un vampire télépathe, c'est ce que je suis plus précisément. Et cela complique beaucoup de choses.

Dans précisément huit ans je « célèbrerais » mon siècle d'existence. Une existence relativement riche en expériences je dois l'admettre mais longue. Malgré toutes ces choses que j'ai connu et vu rien ni personne, hormis les membres de ma famille, ne l'a marqué. Il a fallu que je vienne ici pour que mon quotidien morne et sans intérêt soit chamboulé de la plus troublante des manières.

Au Midnight Sun, un petit bar situé au fin fond de la ville de Seattle.

_Mais pas n'importe quel bar._

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour j'aurais l'idée, et encore plus l'envie de pénétrer ce type d'endroit. Même si j'en ai honte je suis devenu dépendant de ce lieu.

_Enfin, en quelque sorte._

Il est un peu plus de 23h00, je sais que je n'ai que quelques minutes à patienter mais cela devient difficile pour moi d'attendre. Comme à chaque fois. La soirée déjà bien amorcée, les esprits s'échauffent. A travers la musique quelques sifflements se font entendre et une certaine agitation se fait sentir. Des hommes quelque peu éméchés se rapprochent de la scène dans le but d'être au plus près de ces femmes. Ces femmes peu vêtues qui représentent pour eux tous un fantasme.

Un bar à strip-tease, voilà ce qu'est le Midnight Sun.

J'ai toujours vu d'un mauvais œil cet univers, fait de sexe et de vulgarité à outrance. Loin de moi l'idée de jouer les moralisateurs mais je trouve la race humaine faible en partie pour cette raison, pour beaucoup incapables de maîtriser leurs pulsions. Je me suis tristement rendu compte que je ne suis pas si différent d'eux.

_Même vampire je reste un homme._

Mes frères, Jasper mais surtout Emmett, m'ont presque contraint à pénétrer pour la première fois ce bar. Ce qui m'avait au départ déconcerté, trouvant ceci incorrect vis-à-vis de leurs compagnes mais surtout parce que ce n'était pas le genre de sorties que nous faisions habituellement. J'ai bien vite compris qu'ils avaient organisé cette soirée pour moi.

Dire que ça ne m'avait pas vraiment enthousiasmé était un euphémisme. De nature réservée et, je dois l'admettre, taciturne je préférais le calme de ma chambre ou de ma salle de musique. Les sorties le soir, en particulier celles-ci, sont rares pour moi. Même si je n'avais pas été ravi je ne leur en avais pas tenu rigueur, je comprenais en quelque sorte leur démarche.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouverais une nouvelle fois ici, en ce jour spécial.

La musique change et la voix puissante de la chanteuse envahit doucement la salle. Elle s'engouffre lentement dans mon esprit et ce que j'attendais tant arrive enfin.

La démarche mesurée et sensuelle _elle_ prend place à gauche de la grande scène. Tel un pantin, sous l'emprise seule de _sa_ présence, je sors enfin de mon coin pour admirer la raison de mes tourments.

Accompagnée du rythme sensuel de la musique elle ondule lentement son corps contre la barre.

Un corps aux courbes parfaites, mis en valeur par de la dentelle sombre contrastant magnifiquement avec le teint clair de sa peau. Sa longue chevelure d'un noir de jais tombant librement jusqu'à la sublime cambrure de ses reins, caresse au gré de ses mouvements cette peau que je rêve continuellement de toucher. Concentrée sur sa danse elle tourne cependant de temps en temps la tête vers la salle. Son visage, aux traits fins qui ne quittent plus mon esprit, semble plus pâle que d'ordinaire mais il est le plus beau que j'ai vu de ma longue existence. Ses grands yeux noirs, davantage assombris par le maquillage, ont toujours cette même profondeur mais laissent entrevoir à quel point son esprit peut être loin de ce bar. Mon regard s'arrête enfin sur ses lèvres charnues, couleur rouge carmin, qui invitent aux baisers.

Je pourrais passer des heures à expliquer les raisons de mon attirance si forte pour elle mais je trouve cela inutile. Son emprise sur moi, puisqu'il s'agit clairement d'une emprise, a été brutale dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur _elle_ et même si je ne comprends pas totalement ce « phénomène », il est en quelque sorte logique.

En premier lieu parce qu'elle me touche d'une manière que personne ne l'a fait jusqu'à présent.

De par son silence.

Le silence qui émane d'elle.

En 92 ans elle est la seule à résister à mon don de télépathe.

J'ai a maintes reprises tenté de percer cette sorte de bouclier la protégeant, en vain. J'en ai parlé aux membres de ma famille, j'ai longuement cherché une réponse mais je n'ai toujours pas résolu cette énigme.

_Cette jeune femme est à bien des titres un mystère._

Un esprit caché, prisonnier d'une enveloppe corporelle tentatrice.

Il est plus qu'évident que cette jeune femme est dotée d'une troublante beauté, pour entendre leurs pensées, je sais que beaucoup d'hommes sont presque autant que moi sensibles à ses charmes.

Elle est bien plus belle que ces « collègues » et que de nombreuses autres femmes humaines, voire même vampire.

J'ai pourtant du mal à saisir l'ampleur de l'attirance que j'éprouve envers elle. Jamais un corps ne m'a autant plu, attiré, troublé. Je reconnais que c'est son silence intérieur qui m'a tout d'abord intéressé mais j'ai bien vite succombé au reste.

_Pour enfin être épris de tout son être. _

Bien plus que les autres elle a cette grâce et cette souplesse dans ses mouvements, les heures que je passe chaque semaine à observer sa douce silhouette onduler ma paraissent bien courtes et insuffisantes.

Au-delà de ce physique très avantageux il y a cette _chose_, à défaut de pouvoir trouver un autre qualificatif, qui émane d'elle. Ces « collègues » paraissent bien fades à ses côtés. A côté de tout ce charme, ce mystère, cette présence.

Je parais bien fou et irraisonné mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à contrôler tout cet élan à son égard.

Je suis désormais résigné, je ne peux me défaire de cette emprise aussi bien douloureuse que salvatrice.

Depuis ma renaissance en tant qu'être immortel je veille perpétuellement à avoir un comportement irréprochable. Cela passe évidemment par un régime spécial consistant à n'ingurgiter que du sang animal et par tout ce qui me permet d'aller à l'encontre de ma nature vampirique. Vous trouverez peut-être cela idiot, tout comme la plupart des membres de ma famille, mais jusqu'à présent je tenais absolument à rester le plus pur et droit possible.

Et pourtant un seul regard de _sa_ part a suffit pour me faire perdre pied.

Ce soir il me faut franchir une nouvelle étape dans mon inquiétante obsession.

D'une impulsion je m'approche, habituellement je reste dans mon coin reculé d'_elle_ et me contente de cette distance pour l'admirer.

Bien vite, je me rapproche plus encore.

Je suis à présent assis au bord de la scène, face à elle, nous n'avions jusque là jamais été aussi proches. Son odeur me parvient davantage que d'ordinaire, un mélange de vanille et de jasmin avec aussi quelques traces de sueur et d'alcool. Contrairement chez les autres individus cela ne me répugne guerre, je suis au contraire dépendant de sa fragrance, tel un toxicomane de sa dose. Je perçois aussi l'odeur de son sang, douce et quelque peu sucrée, mais je ne veux pas penser à elle de cette manière. Je refuse que le monstre en moi se manifeste de quelque manière que ce soit la concernant.

_Elle_ ne m'a pas encore remarqué, le regard au loin elle se déhanche encore et toujours. Je réfléchis rapidement et décide d'attirer son attention une fois cette musique achevée, être si près d'elle décuple mon besoin d'atteindre mon but. Cependant, mes plans sont bousculés.

Le dos appuyé contre la barre elle se baisse lentement, appuyée sur ses genoux, elle se retrouve à mon niveau et son regard rencontre le mien. L'espace de quelques secondes elle ne bouge plus, me fixant intensément et je remercie pour une fois ma condition de vampire qui me permet de ne pas complètement défaillir sous ce regard ténébreux. Enroulant un de ses bras autour de la barre elle se relève, nos yeux toujours connectés. C'est ainsi qu'elle poursuit sa danse, la frustration de ne pas connaître ses pensées est à cet instant insupportable. Malgré ça je suis heureux, heureux que sans y être contrainte son attention soit portée exclusivement sur moi.

Soudainement, elle se décolle de la barre et s'approche lentement de ma direction. Je pense rêver et pourtant non, ses longues jambes, uniquement vêtues de bas résilles, se retrouvent à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage. Toujours avec la grâce qui la caractérise elle s'assied et positionne ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon buste, je suis pétrifié par cette proximité.

Bien sûr elle ne semble d'aucune manière mal à l'aise de par cette situation. Nos regards se retrouvent enfin, dans le sien je peux y déchiffrer une certaine douceur contrastant légèrement avec son impassibilité habituelle. La musique change mais elle ne danse plus, ses mains sont posées à plat derrière elle m'exposant ainsi le haut de son corps puis sa tête bascule sur le côté, m'examinant avec un léger sourire charmeur.

Je reste immobile, j'ai sûrement l'air idiot ainsi mais après en avoir longtemps fantasmé, être aussi près d'elle me paralyse. Je me sens comme un adolescent face à la fille de ses rêves.

_Pathétique._

Voyant bien que je ne compte amorcer aucun geste elle se redresse, s'avance davantage et colle sa délicieuse poitrine contre mon torse puis approche son visage de mon cou. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même tant ce contact m'est agréable.

Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon oreille et entends pour la première fois sa voix.

« Bonsoir. »

Une voix douce et rauque sans qu'elle ne semble s'y forcer. Ce simple mot résonne dans tout mon être, si je n'avais été qu'un simple humain, des frissons auraient sûrement extériorisés ce sentiment.

Cependant je ne réponds pas, ce qui lui fait esquisser un sourire contre mon oreille que je ne vois malheureusement pas. Elle doit sûrement me prendre pour un arriéré.

_Super._

« T'as l'air un peu tendu, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu. » Tout en me parlant elle ramène son visage face au mien, nos nez se frôlent et j'inspire doucement son souffle qui se répercute contre mes lèvres.

Je décide enfin de réagir et sors de mon quasi état de statue. « Hum, oui ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici. » D'une voix plutôt faible c'est malheureusement tout ce que je pu dire.

Elle a alors un petit sourire mutin. « Essaie de te détendre. Tu veux que je t'aide à le faire ? »

Sans attendre ma réponse elle enfouit une main dans mes cheveux et commence un lent et agréable massage. Sous ses caresses mon corps se détend instantanément et je ferme les yeux. Une chaleur, que j'avais à maintes reprises connu grâce à elle envahit progressivement mon corps glacial et ce désir que je souhaite ardemment assouvir ce soir devient plus fort encore.

Les paupières toujours closes, je sens une nouvelle fois son souffle contre mon oreille. « Si tu veux que je fasse autre chose pour te faire te sentir bien, n'hésite pas. Je suis à ton entière disposition. » Sa voix teinté de sensualité me laissa entrevoir toutes ces choses inavouables qu'elle pourrait me faire découvrir. Tel le chant d'une sirène elle m'appelle.

_Et c'est bien connu qu'aucun homme ne peut y résister._

Néanmoins, je n'ose exprimer verbalement mon envie ce qu'elle perçoit. « Dis moi ce que tu veux, je sens bien que tu attends quelque chose de moi. Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir. » Et pour m'encourager elle dépose un léger baiser sur ma tempe.

Je ne sais si elle est accoutumée à ce genre de comportement avec les autres hommes ici, mais je me plais à croire être le seul bénéficiant d'une telle attention de sa part.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains. « J'ai envie de vous. »

Ce murmure, près de son oreille sonne comme une supplique qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à mon besoin urgent d'elle.

Son visage reprend sa place face au mien et son sourire s'agrandit.

J'ai honte de lui demander ça. Ainsi je la considère comme tous les hommes présents ici. Comme un corps, dépourvu d'âme et n'ayant pour unique but de satisfaire les besoins physiques masculins. Cependant, elle représente plus que ça pour moi, tellement plus. Sans qu'elle ne le sache elle a opéré en moi un grand bouleversement, quelque chose de totalement inconnu en presque un siècle d'existence.

Mon désir d'elle est bien plus profond que ce qu'il n'y parait, en temps normal j'aurais agis différemment, mais au vu des circonstances je sais que c'est la seule chose que j'obtiendrais d'elle.

_Le sexe._

Ce sera probablement la réponse à toutes mes interrogations concernant mes sentiments à son égard et la force de son emprise sur ma personne, et j'ai besoin de savoir.

_Peut-être qu'ensuite mon intérêt pour elle diminuera…_

Son sourire ne quitte plus ses lèvres et, si cela est encore possible, son regard se fait plus intense.

Un seul mot alors sort de sa magnifique bouche. « Viens. »

Sa jambe gauche rejoint sa jumelle et d'un geste souple elle se retrouve sur ses pieds, à ma gauche.

Maintenant à ma hauteur je constate que, malgré ses talons je la domine de presque deux têtes, la voir ainsi la rend plus accessible, plus réelle je dirais. Elle me fait un sourire encourageant, mon malaise est clairement visible, puis elle me tend sa main que je prends.

Au contact de ma peau froide elle a un léger frémissement mais ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

Concentré sur l'effet que me procure sa paume chaude contre la mienne je la laisse me guider, elle m'entraîne tout droit jusqu'à pénétrer un long couloir situé à côté de la scène. Malgré la faible luminosité je distingue des portes mais, toujours devant moi, elle me guide vers un petit escalier en colimaçon. Arrivés à l'étage nous passons la porte se trouvant à notre droite, porte qui renferme une chambre.

Dans les tons rouges et bruns et dans le même style que le bar, elle abrite un grand lit à baldaquin trônant face à la porte ainsi que des fauteuils en cuir figurant au fond de la pièce à droite. Le tout rappelle sensiblement certaines chambres d'hôtel mais cette atmosphère de luxure et de sensualité qui pèse tout comme à l'étage inférieur est un rappel continuel de ce qu'est en réalité cet endroit.

Pendant mon examen de la pièce je sens son regard sur moi. Me tournant enfin vers elle je vois son sourire en coin qui me fait instantanément défaillir, si j'en avais la capacité j'aurais certainement rougis tant ma gêne à cet instant est grand. Ce qui va se produire dans les prochaines heures je le souhaite ardemment certes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de l'angoisse malgré tout.

_Je pense que tout homme à cet instant de sa vie ressent les mêmes émotions._

Comprenant sûrement que je ne parviendrais jamais à faire le premier pas elle s'approche et franchit les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent. Elle pose ses mains à plat contre mon torse et me transperce de son regard hypnotique.

« C'est ta première fois alors je comprends ta gêne mais il faut que tu me dises ce que tu veux que je te fasse. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, je suis là uniquement pour te faire prendre du plaisir. »

Sa douce voix déclenche comme toujours des frissons dans tout mon être. Et pour ne rien améliorer elle niche sa tête dans cou et se met à déposer de léger baisers, puis ses mains enserrent doucement mes hanches. Sa bouche se fait ensuite plus entreprenante, elle se met à alterner coups de langue et mordillements.

Un grognement, que je tente de réfréner au maximum afin d'éviter son effroi, sort du fond de mon ventre. L'effet de ses baisers est dévastateur pour un vampire aux désirs depuis si longtemps éteints comme moi et les effluves de son excitation naissante qui me parviennent ont raison de moi.

Grisé par ce moment d'une sensualité jusque là inconnue pour moi je l'attrape, un peu brusquement je dois dire, par ses délicates hanches et soude son corps au mien. Elle semble surprise mais reprend avec plus d'ardeur ses caresses, je sens à travers ma chemise et son soutien gorge les pointes durcies de ses seins tout comme elle peut sentir la dureté de mon entre-jambes. Elle est la seule à avoir su provoquer cette réaction chez moi.

_Une des raisons qui la rend si spéciale à mes yeux._

Malheureusement elle relève la tête mais la vision de ses lèvres carmin réveille mon envie de pouvoir enfin les goûter, je penche alors mon visage à la rencontre du sien mais elle s'éloigne.

« Désolée mais ça c'est strictement interdit. »

Je la regarde perplexe. « Comment ça ? »

« Les baisers avec les clients ne sont pas autorisés. C'est considéré comme trop intime on va dire. »

En plus de me rappeler que je ne suis au final qu'un vulgaire client parmi tant d'autre, il faut en plus que je sois privé de la chose que je désire certainement plus que le sexe !

« Ok. Désolé. » J'essaie de ne pas montrer à quel point cela m'affecte.

Elle sourit. « C'est pas grave. »

Puis, elle approche une nouvelle fois son visage du mien et prend une voix plus douce. « Et puis je peux faire pleins d'autres choses avec ma bouche tu sais… » Son regard mutin ne laisse aucun doute quant à la teneur de ses propos, la frustration de ne pouvoir l'embrasser est en partie oubliée.

Cependant, je ne peux aller plus loin avec elle sans lui faire mon aveu. Je pourrais très bien le lui cacher mais j'ai ce besoin de lui dire, et je me sentirais idiot si elle le découvrait par elle-même au fil de la soirée.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

Mon ton des plus sérieux l'intrigue. « Je t'écoute. »

Et là le peu d'assurance que je possède s'évanouit. « Hum… je… »

Son sourire moqueur ne m'aide guerre à me sentir mieux mais elle ne dit rien, me laissant le temps de pouvoir m'exprimer convenablement.

Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans mon esprit j'ouvre une seconde fois la bouche. « C'est la première fois que je fais appel à… quelqu'un comme vous mais cela va aussi être la première fois que je vais… hum vous comprenez ? »

Son léger froncement de sourcil indique clairement qu'elle ne saisit pas la teneur de mes propos, puis, comme un éclair de lucidité traversant son esprit, elle comprend. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc, elle semble étonnée.

« Tu es vierge ? » Cette phrase lâchée si brusquement me rend bien plus mal à l'aise que je ne le fusse déjà.

_Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû…_

Je hoche la tête fébrilement. Auparavant je ne me soucie guerre de ce détail, malgré certaines remarques de mes frères et sœurs, mais face à elle je me sens honteux. Elle qui, bien que bien plus jeune que moi, a une expérience assurément plus riche que la mienne dans ce domaine.

M'attendant à une réaction moqueuse de sa part, elle me prend alors au dépourvu.

Elle pose délicatement une de ses mains sur ma joue, son geste me fait brièvement fermer les yeux, puis elle me parle d'une voix très douce. « C'est… vraiment surprenant mais maintenant je comprends mieux ta gêne. T'as pas à avoir honte tu sais, c'est assez fréquent que des hommes sans expérience comme toi viennent ici. J'essaierais d'y aller doucement. »

Elle tente de me rassurer et elle y arrive parfaitement. Sa réaction si positive ôte la tension qui persiste en moi et me fait entrevoir, à travers tous ses mystères l'entourant, la jeune femme gentille et douce qu'elle est.

Je me demande vraiment quelles sont les raisons qui l'ont amenée à travailler dans un tel endroit.

Elle rapproche son corps du mien et avance une nouvelle fois son visage de mon cou.

« Détends-toi et fais moi-confiance. »

Elle commence par de légers baisers sur mon cou.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Je réponds à mi-voix. « E-Edward. »

Elle continua ses baisers tout en caressant ma joue. « Ok. Moi c'est Marie. »

Je doute fort que ce soit son véritable prénom mais je dois m'en contenter.

Ses mains encerclant ma taille, montent lentement jusqu'à atteindre l'encolure de ma chemise. Elle arrête alors ses baisers afin d'observer ses doigts fins dévoiler progressivement mon torse.

Je suis conscient que mon état vampirique m'eut doté d'une beauté aussi stupéfiante qu'inquiétante mais face à son regard, je doute._ Elle_, la seule, toutes races confondues, a avoir réussi l'exploit de me faire douter de l'instrument le plus meurtrier et fiable que nous, vampires, possédons : notre apparence physique. Modelée et sculptée telle une œuvre d'art visant à troubler et fasciner nos proies. Et pourtant face à elle, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

_Suis-je vraiment à son goût ? Faites que se soit le cas…_

En silence elle observe mon corps, et encore une fois je bute contre la forteresse de son esprit, ses mains achèvent pendant ce temps leur travail et m'ôtent définitivement ma chemise.

Ses doigts partent maintenant à la découverte de mon torse, caressant la peau dure de mon ventre, elle souligne les traits de mes abdominaux et semble ne pas être perturbée par ma froideur et ma dureté.

_Etrange. _

Ses doigts remontent doucement, agréablement et enfin elle m'accorde un regard. Un regard dans lequel je pus aisément y lire de l'envie, du désir. Apparemment je lui plais.

Après m'avoir adressé son habituel sourire mutin elle me prend au dépourvu en joignant ses lèvres à ses mains. Je les sens d'abord sur ma clavicule puis plus bas, le bout de sa langue titille délicieusement chacun de mes tétons et à genoux elle finit par s'attaquer à mon ventre. Elle en trace les contours, cette fois-ci avec sa langue. Pendant sa délicieuse torture je reste immobile, les yeux fermés seules mes mains sont en mouvement dans sa douce chevelure que je caresse inlassablement.

« Marie… » Ma voix ne fut qu'un murmure dans la pièce.

Je suis dans un état second, tant les sensations sont euphoriques, moi qui me croyais destiné aux enfers, je me retrouve dans le plus doux des paradis.

Après de longues minutes elle relève la tête, son menton prenant appui sur mon ventre.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle me regarde avec une lueur presque tendre dans les yeux, un petit sourire malicieux. Tellement belle…

« Mmm…oui je vais très bien. » Mon sourire béat doit certainement mieux répondre à sa question.

Son sourire se fait plus grand. « On continue alors ? »

Même si j'aimerais lui répondre un grand « oui » je me contente de hocher la tête.

Avec cet air teinté de désir qui ne la quitte plus elle recule légèrement, de quelques millimètres, toujours agenouillée devant moi. Elle contemple la proéminence qui a pris place entre mes jambes.

Elle lève ensuite les yeux vers moi, passe sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure puis, presse, d'abord délicatement, mon érection douloureuse.

_Mon Dieu !_

Avec dextérité elle me palpe et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à garder un minimum de contrôle. Je n'ai qu'une envie à cet instant, la plaquer durement contre un mur et me soulager de la plus bestiale des manières.

Avant que je ne craque définitivement elle arrête sa lente torture.

A présent sa main, aidée de sa sœur, déboutonne mon jean qui finit à mes chevilles. Je termine le travail en le dégageant de mes pieds, ce bout de tissu en moins est un soulagement pour mon entre-jambes jusqu'à lors bien trop comprimée.

Marie se relève délicatement et m'examine, vêtu seulement de mon caleçon noir. Cette fois-ci je me sens étrangement plus confiant.

Elle se rapproche et plaque ses mains à plat sur mon torse.

« Tu es vraiment un bel homme Edward. » Elle est sincère, ses yeux me le disent.

Flatté, j'ose tout de même lui répondre. « Et vous êtes magnifique Marie. »

Je donne à mon regard tout l'intensité qu'il faut pour lui monter à quel point je suis aussi sincère qu'elle.

Elle baisse légèrement la tête, gênée, les compliments doivent apparemment la mettre mal à l'aise. Pourtant je suis sûr qu'elle doit en recevoir de nombreux chaque jour.

Se reprenant elle me fixe, son assurance réapparue et me pousse légèrement, m'incitant à reculer. Je sens finalement le bord du lit contre mes jambes, n'ayant pas accès à ses pensées je comprends tout de même à son regard ce qu'elle me veut, je m'assois.

Elle se tient debout face à moi et mon visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres de sa plantureuse poitrine. A travers la dentelle quelque peu transparente, je distingue ses pointes durcies et leur auréole rosée. Le venin me monte brutalement à la bouche, ma langue trouve ma lèvre inférieure.

Elle caresse légèrement, du dos de sa main, ma joue.

La tête penché elle me regarde, complice. « Je pense que c'est à mon tour de me déshabiller un peu, tu ne penses pas ? »

Avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents elle amorce un geste pour dégrafer son soutien gorge.

Mais je l'agrippe par les hanches afin de l'en empêcher.

« Laisses-moi le faire s'il te plaît ? »

Elle me regarde et lentement hoche la tête me signifiant son accord.

Nos corps séparés seulement de quelques centimètres, mes mains se posent, comme elle il y a quelques minutes avec moi, sur son ventre mince me permettant enfin de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts.

_A mon tour de découvrir son corps…_

Je débute mon exploration timidement, appréciant d'abord la texture si douce de son épiderme, le contraste fascinant avec le mien si solide, si froid. Mort. Je réalise alors que, malgré son apparente force, cette jeune femme reste un être fragile, du moins physiquement, en particulier face à quelqu'un de mon espèce et que malgré la situation j'ai largement le dessus sur elle. Mes sens se mettent davantage en alerte, je dois rester attentif aux gestes que je pourrais avoir. Je ne pourrais tolérer de lui infliger une quelconque blessure.

_Surtout rester vigilent !_

Après m'être mentalement conditionné je reprends mes caresses sous son regard charbonneux.

Je taquine de mon doigt son nombril, elle sourit, cela semble l'amuser. N'y tenant plus je penche mon visage et mes lèvres entrent en contact avec la peau de son ventre. Je commence par de légers baisers mais enivré par son odeur et sa douceur je deviens plus passionné, puis j'ose enfin la goûter de ma langue. Je gémis de contentement.

Je sens ensuite les mains de _ma_ belle fourrager mes cheveux et perçois un faible gémissement de sa part, son cœur accélère sa cadence et provoque la pulsation de son sang dans ses veines. Réaction qui n'engendre aucune soif chez moi, seule la soif toujours plus grande de son corps persiste.

Elle apprécie sensiblement le traitement que je lui inflige et je suis fier d'être à l'origine de telles réactions chez elle. Elle qui semble bien souvent insensible aux autres hommes qui la désirent. Une vague de contentement m'envahit mais j'ai besoin de plus.

Toujours plus audacieux je continue mon exploration. Je l'enserre de mes bras alors que mes mains partent à la découverte de son dos, ses bras prennent quant à eux place sur mes épaules et mes lèvres poursuivent seules leur ascension. J'atteins la dentelle noire de son soutien gorge, lève un instant mon regard vers le sien, ayant tout de même besoin de son accord pour continuer. Encore une fois c'est son sourire qui m'accueille et m'encourage à poursuivre.

Mon visage fait une nouvelle fois face à sa poitrine mais je ne me contente plus de regarder, je plonge entre ses seins. Je dépose des baisers sur son décolleté et mes mains viennent tout naturellement en quête de nouvelles sensations. J'empoigne de ma main gauche un de ses seins et le masse délicatement, elle halète. J'ai soudainement peur d'avoir été trop brusque alors je lève les yeux, les siens reflètent tout sauf une possible souffrance. Elle me désire, au moins autant que je la désire. L'envie et la luxure débordent de son regard et je suis sûr d'être dans le même état.

« Continue. » Sa faible supplique m'enhardit une nouvelle fois.

Il est grand temps de lui débarrasser de ce bout de tissu. J'attrape délicatement de mes mains chacune de ses bretelles et les enlève des ses fines épaules. Une de mes mains disparait dans son dos et d'un rapide mouvement je défais l'attache de son carcan.

Avec fascination je regarde le soutien gorge tomber au sol et dévoiler à mes yeux sa poitrine.

Ses deux monts laiteux, surmontés chacun de leur pointe rosée se dressent fièrement à quelques centimètres de mon visage. _Magnifique_. Mes doigts partent instinctivement à leur rencontre : j'en trace le contour, caresse avec grand soin les pointes sensibles et pose enfin mes mains à plat sur chacun d'entre eux. Je masse et caresse avec force et sans pudeur, et je la regarde, contemple son visage empreint de plaisir.

Nos regards se soudent, ils s'affrontent, elle caresse distraitement ma tignasse et m'observe avec une intensité sans borne. Puis elle mord sa lèvre inférieure et mon attention se détourne.

Ce geste si sensuel m'hypnotise et l'envie de goûter ses lèvres me reprend. Je pourrais le faire, l'embrasser malgré ce stupide règlement qui m'empêche de profiter pleinement de cette sublime créature.

_Ses lèvres sont si tentantes… _

Mais parce que je la respecte trop pour désobéir je me réfrène et occupe ma bouche d'une autre manière.

J'embrasse son sein, je ne sais même pas lequel, tout d'abord en haut puis je descends jusqu'à atteindre son mamelon rose. Là encore je l'embrasse, plusieurs fois, et ma langue se mêle aux baisers. Je lèche avec application puis aspire son téton lorsque je sens la main de Marie émettre une pression sur ma tête.

Comme un nouveau né je tète avec dévotion cette chair si agréable, ses faibles gémissements me parviennent agréablement aux oreilles. De ses deux mains elle agrippe ma tête souhaitant visiblement me maintenir contre elle. _Comme si je comptais m'éloigner ! _Je décide d'alterner et faire subir le même traitement à son autre sein.

Avec une ferveur que je ne me connais pas, je me délecte de ses sublimes attributs et je sens mon excitation proche de son apogée. J'aimerais pouvoir déguster ainsi son corps entier mais je sens que je ne pourrais plus attendre très longtemps avant de pouvoir m'enfouir dans ses chairs.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes mon esprit était dominé par la gêne et la timidité. Malgré ma légère appréhension, mon envie d'_elle_ est désormais maîtresse. Mes réticences sont loin derrière, j'ai peut-être tord d'éprouver autant de désir, tord de céder à mes pulsions avec une femme de si petite vertu mais je ne peux _lui_ résister. J'ai pris la décision il y a quelques décennies de conserver le peu de pureté qu'il me restait, mais je me rends compte que tout ceci est finalement vain. Ce n'est pas ma virginité qui me sauvera de ma condition.

_Quitte à être damné autant l'être avec application._

_Surtout si mon ange déchu m'accompagne dans mon sort…_

Ma bouche torturant inlassablement sa poitrine, j'agrippe son fessier rebondi et prend plaisir à le caresser lascivement, ses gémissements prennent en intensité et je ne contiens plus mes grognements rauques. Ses bras enserrent à nouveau mon cou et sa tête bascule contre mon cou. J'entends près de mon oreille son souffle haché et un faible murmure.

« Edward… »

Me surprenant, elle se redresse.

« Allonge-toi. »

Obéissant, je m'exécute.

Je prends place au centre du grand lit, appuyé sur mes avants bras je l'observe. Elle se tient fièrement, vêtue seulement de sa petite culotte quelque peu transparente, ses bas résilles et de ses talons. Mon entre-jambes me brule littéralement mais j'adore cette sensation qui anime mon corps mort. Je me sens vivant.

Elle me fixe avec une lueur sauvage, son regard dérive vers la partie inférieure de mon corps, un sourire presque diabolique. Tellement belle.

« Il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je suis en ce moment incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente mais effectivement je ne peux plus attendre.

Elle recule de quelques centimètres du lit, nos regards ne se quittent pas. Elle enlève d'abord ses chaussures et perd immédiatement une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Ses yeux me jaugeant, elle pose un premier pied sur le lit et déroule lentement le bas ornant sa jambe. Je contemple avec fascination son geste qu'elle réitère ensuite avec son autre jambe. Enfin, elle pose ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches et fait délicatement glisser son dernier sous-vêtement.

Mon grognement sourd retentit dans la pièce

L'espace de quelques secondes elle ne bouge plus, je sens ses yeux rivés sur les miens alors que je grave dans mon esprit, pendant ce laps de temps, chaque parcelle de son corps. Je la contemple, divine dans son plus simple appareil.

Son cou gracile, sa somptueuse poitrine, ses bras délicats, son ventre mince, ses hanches si féminines, son mont de vénus d'où les délicieuses effluves me parviennent délicatement et enfin ses jambes fuselées. Je repère des petits grains de beauté à certains endroits mais aussi deux ou trois cicatrices.

Je reviens à son visage et remarque avec étonnement un léger trouble dans son regard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je lui fais peut-être plus d'effet qu'il n'y paraît. Cette expression disparut cependant à l'instant où mes yeux ont retrouvé les siens, elle se dirige maintenant vers la table de chevet sur ma gauche.

Bien vite, elle en sort un objet que j'identifie comme étant un préservatif. Puis, elle décide enfin de me rejoindre et monte sur le lit. Je me redresse pour l'accueillir et elle se place à genoux entre mes jambes.

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir cueillir ses lèvres._

Je ne peux empêcher mon corps réclamant le sien, j'enserre ses hanches de mes bras et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Elle me laisse gentiment faire. Je ronronne presque de contentement au contact de sa peau nue. J'embrasse délicatement son cou et respire son odeur, elle fait la même chose de son côté.

Je me sens si bien dans ses bras.

_Au paradis !_

Une de ses mains se faufile en bas de nos corps et empoigne mon sexe par-dessus mon sous-vêtement. Je grogne, cela la f ait presque rire. _Diablesse ! _Elle masse mon membre sensible et je ne peux contenir mon bassin d'aller à la rencontre de sa main. Cela dure quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne me repousse brutalement.

Son autre main se joint à l'autre et elle me retire mon caleçon. Nous sommes désormais à égalité.

C'est décomplexé que je la vois admirer mon sexe fièrement érigé. Ses yeux, voilés de désir, se lèvent et alors elle prend mon sexe dans sa main. Elle entame un lent et doux va-et-vient et je n'ai plus honte de mes grognements presque animaux.

J'observe sa main pomper allègrement mon membre, elle observe mon visage crispé par le plaisir.

Ma tête bascule en arrière et les yeux clos, je savoure ses caresses. C'est alors que je sens son souffle puis quelque chose d'humide contre ma peau. Je redresse immédiatement la tête et la vois me prendre entre ses belles lèvres. La surprise laisse rapidement place à un plaisir incroyable.

J'ai découvert durant des décennies à quel point les sentiments et les sensations sont transcendés à l'état de vampire. Emmett m'a, à plusieurs reprises, dit que pour le sexe il se passe exactement la même chose, voire plus encore.

Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça.

Avec la même lenteur douloureuse que précédemment elle promène sa langue sur toute ma longueur. L'érotisme de cette scène me rend fou et même si le bout de caoutchouc recouvrant mon sexe m'empêche de profiter pleinement des sensations, je suis proche de l'extase. Je dois l'arrêter tout de suite.

« Ma-Marie… S'il te plaît… Arrête-toi… Je… »

Elle doit avoir pitié de moi et de ma pitoyable supplique puisqu'elle s'arrête.

Elle me pousse afin que je m'allonge puis se place sur moi à califourchon.

_Le moment est arrivé._

Elle prend une nouvelle fois mon sexe dans sa main, frotte son intimité humide contre le bout puis, délicatement, s'empale.

« Mmmh… »

Elle entame un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient, son corps sublimement cambré et ses mains plaquées contre mon torse.

Transporté par les sensations je ne la quitte cependant pas des yeux. Je grave cette image qui ne quittera désormais plus mon esprit.

Les yeux brillants elle m'observe aussi pendant un temps, avant d'approfondir ses mouvements de hanches et incliner son visage vers l'arrière. Ses gémissements prennent en sonorité à l'instar des miens.

Elle me chevauche, sauvage. Sous les sensations mon corps se détend contre le matelas, j'entends alors un bruit provenant du lit.

_Attention Edward !_

Je relève légèrement la tête afin d'avoir une vue sur notre union charnelle. Le voir en plus de le ressentir décuple me puissante frénésie.

Pour la première fois je me sens vulnérable et impuissant face au déferlement d'émotion

Mais je veux pour une fois la dominer, sentir son corps sous le mien. Je me redresse et inverse un peu trop vite nos positions.

Tout ce que je ressens pour elle, tout ce qu'elle m'inspire passe à travers mes coups de rein. Je suis parfois un peu violent mais fais tout de même attention.

Je la regarde, les cheveux étendus autour de son visage, les joues rosies, de la sueur perlant sur son front, les yeux mi-clos. Sa beauté me bouleverse, je ne pourrais jamais m'en rassasier.

_Pourtant il le faudra…_

Après ce qui me semble quelques secondes à peine, son petit corps couvert de sueur tremble légèrement alors que ses paupières se ferment à demi. De mon côté une vague de plaisir plus forte encore que les précédentes m'envahit, mon bassin accélère ses mouvements de lui-même.

A l'unisson nous crions notre délivrance.

Lentement je détends ma prise sur elle pour enfin briser notre union puis m'étends à ses côtés. Chacun dans notre bulle d'extase nous tentons de reprendre pied, seule la respiration altérée de mon amante perturbe le calme ambiant.

Fort de ma condition je retrouve bien vite mon état physique normal, je serais même d'attaque pour une nouvelle étreinte.

Cela me serait difficile de donner un qualificatif à ce que je viens d'expérimenter, c'était si…

Des décennies sans avoir goûté à ce plaisir, maintenant je me demande pourquoi j'ai tant attendu.

_Peut-être parce que je l'attendais elle…_

Je tourne la tête en direction de ma divine partenaire et rencontre ses prunelles noires expectatives. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que nos regards se lient.

Je baisse les yeux sur son corps luisant qu'elle colle contre le mien, elle pose sa main brûlante contre mon torse froid et soupire de bien-être.

« Tu es si froid. » Sa voix est encore plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Après un blanc je réponds « Problèmes de santé. »

Excuse classique parmi d'autres.

Elle caresse doucement ma peau et c'est à mon tour de soupirer. J'enserre alors sa taille.

« Ca va ? »

Je souris niaisement. _Heureusement qu'elle ne me voit pas._ « Ca va très bien. »

Elle lève la tête pour me sourire, enjôleuse.

Nous restons ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Mon esprit se perd dans le néant même si l'inquiétude de notre séparation imminente me guette.

« J'me demande vraiment ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sa question m'interloque. « Comment ça ? »

Elle me regarde songeuse. « Et bien, je me demande pourquoi un jeune homme comme toi a-t-il eu besoin d'une prostituée pour se faire dépuceler. Tu as quel âge ? »

Intérieurement sa remarque me fait sourire. Si elle savait depuis combien de temps…

« Disons que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée et je n'ai que 20 ans. »

Ma réponse ne semble pas la convaincre, ses lèvres arborent une adorable moue. « Je ne veux pas être indiscrète ou quoi mais quand on te regarde on se dit qu'ils sont beaucoup à te courir après. Que ce soit filles ou garçons. »

Sa façon de me complimenter me fait tressaillir de contentement.

« Tu sais, je ne porte pas un grand intérêt à ce genre de chose. »

Après un bref moment de silence Marie lève une nouvelle fois les yeux et me sonde avec sérieux.

« La prochaine fois évite de faire appel à ce genre de service. Tu sembles être quelqu'un de bien, différent des tocards qui viennent ici, alors c'est préférable pour toi d'éviter ce genre de lieu. »

Un peu dérouté je me contente d'acquiescer légèrement de la tête.

Une foule de questions me vient à l'esprit mais je préfère me taire. Cette sollicitude qu'elle a à mon égard me trouble, j'aimerais tout de suite la prendre et l'emmener loin de ce repère de « tocards » comme elle le dit si bien. J'aimerais connaître son histoire, comprendre.

Elle me pense être une bonne personne, bien sûr elle ne sait pas ce que je suis. Je suis peut-être « meilleur » que certains de mes congénères et je n'ai probablement pas ma place ici mais cela est aussi son cas.

Même si je n'ai pas accès à ses pensées je sens chez elle une aura particulière, différente de celle de ses « collègues ». Je ne pourrais pas la définir mais je la sens.

Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle n'a pas atterrie dans cet endroit par choix.

_Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai ce ressenti. _

Marie me sort de mes spéculations lorsque je la sens se détacher de moi. Je l'observe, toujours étendu, alors qu'elle quitte le lit et se vêt de sa lingerie. Je sors de ma contemplation alors qu'elle attache son gilet rouge satiné tout en m'adressant un léger sourire.

Je me lève à contre cœur et remet à mon tour mes vêtements. Le douloureux moment, _pour ma part_, est venu.

Alors que j'enfile ma chemise Marie s'approche afin de la boutonner.

Ce dernier geste de tendresse réchauffe mon entité morte.

Une fois fini, elle lève les yeux et c'est alors qu'un élément, pour le moins déplaisant, me revient en tête.

« Hum, Marie… » Ma voix trahit ma gêne. « Tu ne m'as pas dis pour… Tu sais ce que je dois… payer. » Je murmure presque ce mot.

Un sourire amusé déforme sa bouche. Elle lève une main à la rencontre de ma joue et la caresse doucement, mes paupières papillonnent un instant. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Comment ça ? Il faut bien que je te paye, je ne vais pas partir comme ça. »

Son expression est calme et égale. « Tu as été très gentil avec moi et puis je culpabiliserais de te faire payer alors que c'est ta première fois. Promets moi de ne plus revenir ça sera une compensation suffisante. »

Sa réponse me prend au dépourvu. D'un côté je me sens mal, puisque _ceci _constitue son travail après tout, c'est son gagne pain comme on dit. Mais d'un point de vue personnel je me sens mieux de ne pas avoir à lui donner de l'argent pour ce moment merveilleux qu'elle vient de m'offrir.

Marie, qui fini de boutonner ma chemise, s'élève légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et je vois son magnifique visage approcher du mien.

_Comme si elle allait…_

Toute pensée cohérente me quitte quand ses lèvres se lient doucement aux miennes. Le baiser dure à peine quelques secondes. Quelques secondes où j'ai enfin pu goûter ses douces lèvres.

A contre cœur je la laisse prendre ses distances.

« Je vais te laisser, en espérant ne plus te revoir. » Au sourire qu'elle m'adresse je ne me vexe pas de ses derniers mots.

« Au revoir Marie. Merci. »

C'est avec son magnifique sourire qu'elle me quitte.

Mon corps se statufie pendant un moment, le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés me donne l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un long songe, une illusion crée de toute pièce.

Pourtant cela c'est effectivement produit.

J'ai eu l'audace d'approcher ma tentation, de lui parler et de la laisser me faire ce que je n'aurai laissé à aucune autre.

_Et dire que je devrais être pleinement satisfait de tout ceci…_

Cela aura été une soirée d'anniversaire particulière.

.

.

.

**Je tiens d'abord à remercier les revieweuses : Amandine, Katner, celine68990, Annetoutsimplement et Alvina26. Contente que ça vous ai plu !**

**Je ne peux pas vous affirmer qu'il y aura une suite mais si je trouve le temps il y a de fortes chances pour.**

**Alors je vous dis peut-être à bientôt dans le coin !**


End file.
